


For Your Own Good

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor insists he knows what's best for Loki, even if Loki doesn't particularly care for his judgment on what's 'best.' But the rewards are rather enticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/gifts).



> This was written with enthusiasm for Lokincest on Tumblr: http://lokincest.tumblr.com/
> 
> It is 100% a pwp.
> 
> Do be wary of the tags.

Loki knew exactly what was going to happen when he saw Thor waiting in the hallway for him. His brother had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning on the great, towering pillar flanking the doorway to his quarters like he’d been there for all of a half hour, just waiting. Stubborn man. Determined man. There was something he wanted and Thor had his mind set on _getting_ what he wanted. And even though Loki let his eyes dart to the tiles of the floor, it was not enough for him to slink past. Thor’s hand slipped around his waist from behind while the other took his wrist and steered him almost gently into his quarters.

There was no resistance from Loki. He knew what was coming.

The thing about Thor was that he had a way of being delicate and loving even when he had his hand clasped around the back of Loki’s neck to push his face against the wall. It was a stern, mature sort of discipline he doled out without force or coercion. He simply told Loki how it was going to be, and Loki agreed with him.

“Spread your legs,” Thor prompted.

Loki could feel the wall turning warm where he panted and sighed against it. He had to turn his face to one side, his eyes closed. He didn’t need to see, didn’t need to do anything but what he’s been told. So he spread his legs, inadvertently raising his hips to garner Thor’s approval. 

Thor pushed Loki’s tunic up, up, up until he could hook the hem of the fabric on the thumb of the hand pinning Loki’s face to the wall. And with the other hand, he tugged at the trousers sitting snugly upon the curve of those buttocks. This ass belonged to him. Round, firm, still healing up from the belting Thor had given him the other day (Loki had spoken back to Father something awful and he’d needed to endure some sort of punishment that would stick). Thor took care of this beloved little behind just as much as he liked to use it for his own gain.

Today, he would be using it for his own gain.

On the console table next to them, a plug was waiting. Thor had already spread a decent amount of lube to coat all sides of it this morning while he’d been planning their encounter. Needless to say, the process had him looking forward to it quite a bit.

Loki let out a low noise as he felt Thor’s thumb and forefinger spreading his ass open. His hole pinched up considerably in modesty for the scrutiny. For several long beats, he was held open and exposed, so that his brother could see him, revel in him. 

The hand left the back of his neck, but Loki did not move away from the wall. He knew it wasn’t permitted just yet.

The cold nose of the plug was at his hole. His cheeks had been spread too wide for him to feel it slide up into the channel as he usually did, so Loki almost jumped as he felt it there, putting the usual steady, slow pressure against him. It willed him to allow the breach. Prodding stiffly in a way that would have seemed polite if it wasn’t obvious that the plug could plumb right into him without barely any effort or strength at all; the metal was so ungiving. 

Thor kissed his shoulder to calm him. Against Loki’s flesh, he murmured his usual phrase; “It’s for your own good.” 

This Loki knew, so he nodded. It was for his own good. It made everything so much better for him later.

And with that mutual understanding, Thor pressed the plug into his brother steadily until the hole relented, then widened, stretched, and finally puckered once more at the neck of the plug where it would sit inside him indefinitely. As always, Loki took it perfectly. He had his lower lip wedged between his teeth and finally cracked just one eye open to look back at Thor.

Like a good big brother, Thor put him back together. He tugged up Loki’s trousers, nudged the plug into place a little better so that it couldn’t be seen through the fabric by any curious eyes, and let the tunic drop back down. With a pat on the ass, he sent the prince back on his way like nothing had happened. Loki’s face was flushed, but otherwise no one would know that he’d been enticed into Thor’s quarters like a child being lured with handfuls of candy. He had to waddle awkwardly out into the hall a few steps to get used to the plug inside of him before he managed something that looked like a normal stride. Though Loki had all but forgotten where he’d been heading before the encounter, he resolved to just let his feet carry him elsewhere, dazed and distracted as he was. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Thor caught him once more right before supper. It was in a hallway this time that he bent Loki over, held him there, and tugged down his trousers _just enough_ to check the integrity of his handiwork. The plug was still there (Loki would never dream of removing it himself), but Thor wasn’t satisfied. He twisted it out completely, watching as Loki’s hole fluttered against the emptiness that was left.

Not good enough, of course. If Loki’s ass was still searching to close, then it was not good enough.

With a light scoff, Thor popped the plug back into place and let his brother out of his hold.

Loki, still red in the face, sent a dirty look over his shoulder reminiscent of an indignantly wet cat. He pulled up his own trousers this time and walked in the other direction.

 

\-------------------------

 

When evening fell, it was Loki who sought out Thor. He always did. It was infuriating sometimes—Thor was always the one to plug him, toy with him, and leave him needy. But when it comes to actually finding release, Loki was the one who has to demand it.

And of course, Thor knew he would do just that, so he did not worry himself over whether or not Loki would appear in his bedchambers at night. Thor reclined in his loveseat, reading a book when his little brother barged into his room in a huff. 

“Idiot,” Loki called him. “Oaf.” He was frayed at the seams, near-trembling. Spending the entire day with a plug stretching him open had him both in a bad mood and also on-edge. Every inch of his clothing scraped at his over-sensitive skin; his collar was too tight about his neck; his nipples ached. It was a terrible thing with only one cure.

With a sense of calm and dignity, Thor set down his book. He stood up, nudged a pillow back into place on the couch, and then turned his attention to Loki. For then, he was not so placid. He took Loki by the back of the neck and, with all the strength he possessed, pulled him close and kissed the insults right out of his terrible little mouth. And just like that, Loki fell right into his arms. The bed was under them before too long. Thor had Loki pinned to it as he bit kiss after kiss into his brother’s neck. His hands worked at every button, tie, and buckle they could find. Clothing was being torn off in a frenzy as Thor fought to have Loki naked. Loki’s breath hitched as his tunic was ripped off over his head. “You’re being rough,” he accused. But soon he was diving in for another kiss because, yes, Thor was being rough. But he wasn’t being too rough and that was all that mattered.

“Turn over,” Thor rasped as he’d already grabbed Loki by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach. He tugged those hips up into the air, ignoring his brother as he flailed in an attempt to help adjust their positioning. But Thor already knew exactly how he wanted him, so he pressed Loki’s head into the bed to keep him still. There: he looked depraved, wriggling with his ass in the air. Demanding fingers grabbed the waistband of Loki’s trousers and tore them down, revealing the plug still wedged between the soft curves of his ass. “Spread yourself.”

Now was the moment of truth. Thor watched as Loki reached back with both hands to spread himself open. His fingers dug into the flesh. He whined as the still-healing welts from the belting he’d received a few days earlier began to sting under his touch, but did not make a move to disobey. As Thor demanded of him, he held himself spread.

With the same persistent motion in which Thor had inserted the plug this morning, he grasped the base and began to pull it back out. The rim of Loki’s hole tried to come with the toy, having been comfortably puckered around the neck for the better part of the day. Especially at the widest part, it grasped and Loki keened. But eventually the soft, fleshy wrinkles spread and the hole released the toy. It slid out with ease then. And what the toy left behind made Thor smile. Loki was gaping. His ass made no attempt to try and close—it resigned to being open, pink, and stretched. Just as Thor desired. “Beautiful,” he murmured. 

Loki responded with a small noise in the back of his throat. He had his eyes closed again. He knew Thor’s gaze was devouring him.

But at all at once, Thor was finished with simply looking. He hooked his thumbs into Loki’s ass and spread his hole wide. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes.”

And so Thor untied the front of his own trousers. His eyes never left the prone form of his brother before him. His head was still pressed to the mattress, gaping ass still up in the air pointed right towards him—an offering. Thor had been anticipating this offering all day. It was a blessing to finally be able to release his cock from the confines of his trousers. His arousal twitched once released to the cool night air, eager to finally mate with his brother. He did not wait for any other sign or signal. The bed dipped as he crouched over Loki. His cock twitched again as it bumped up against the crest of Loki’s ass. That was the only warning he would get that he was about to be penetrated, however. With such a glorious gape, there was no need for Thor to use his hands. He simply lined himself up and breached that waiting hole all at once until his balls slapped up against the curve of Loki’s ass.

Loki’s head lifted off the bed as he gasped. Thor was much larger than the plug he’d had inside him, and so several inches of him that had not been prepared were being rudely penetrated by the blunt head of his cock. But suddenly the sensation was gone, because Thor had withdrawn and Loki’s hole was completely empty again.

And then he was filled again just as quickly with just as much virility as before, for Thor had already begun fucking his brother into the mattress with abandon. Every inch skewered him inside, only to be completely withdrawn so that Thor could gaze down at his empty, gaping hole after every thrust. He wanted to see Loki open for him. Now it was not just the plug that would keep his brother gaping; his cock could do the job much better. It would open him wider, leave him more slack and sloppy, redden his hole until it was raw. And Thor wanted to see it all.

Every thrust had Loki crying out. He couldn’t help it—Thor was so _rough_ when he was chasing what he wanted. And all Loki could think was that his hole was going to be useless and ruined for days following. But that was the way Thor wanted it—he wanted Loki to remember this keenly for as long as possible. As much as it humiliated Loki to admit it, he wanted that, too.

“Thor?” Loki lifted his head off the bed only to have Thor promptly (but almost kindly) push it right back down. 

“Soon.” 

At this rate, Thor would not be lasting much longer. He’d been waiting all day for this, so he had to forgive himself his hastiness to take what he wanted. And to give. Thor always gave as much as he took.  
Loki was jerked back as Thor tugged on his hips to pull them together one last time. He buried himself to the hilt and breathed a hot, aching melody over the curve of his brother’s back as he came. All he could think as he pumped himself into his brother was that he hoped he’d done enough.

Loki squirmed under his brother’s weight. “You’re crushing me,” he complained with a twinge of petulance in his tone.

“I’m sorry,” Thor was apologetic. Still sluggish from his release, he sat up so as not support himself better. A hissed through his teeth as he glanced down at where his softening cock was still buried deep in his beloved. Gently, tenderly, he pulled out. What he left behind was glorious. It was everything Thor strived to do to his brother. Loki’s hole was stretched and slack. Beneath the glistening lubrication, his most delicate flesh had been fucked a sore pink. Poor Loki. He would be aching for some while yet. Thor knew he could make it up to him, though.

And just as he considered being generous in his reward, a pearl of cum began to escape from Loki’s entrance. It was perfect timing. Without hesitation, Thor dipped his head down and buried his face against that poor, abused ass. His tongue flicked out to capture the wayward bead of cum and push it right back from whence it came.

A heady groan left Loki’s chest. He tilted his head back, and this time Thor was not there to push him back down again. He was far too focused on running his tongue around the rim of Loki’s ass, soothing any of the sore, raw flesh he had left behind. And then his tongue sought to travel further in where it was sloppy and leaking cum. Unashamed, Thor lapped it up. This was Loki’s reward. For every moment he’d been made to endure the humiliation of a plug wedged inside of him, Thor would be sure to make it up to him with copious flicks of his talented tongue. An apology as much as it was a gift. 

Loki was loud in voicing his desires. His fingers were wrapped around the bedsheets as he whined for more and then, when he grew tired of that, he _demanded_ more. His cock bobbed between his legs as Loki spread them wider, wider, wider in hopes that Thor would finally get the hint and just— “Touch me!”

Thor moaned into Loki’s ass and blindly reached around to grab his cock. Thick fingers closed around him and stroked with all the tenderness that tongue allotted his sore hole. Stoke by stoke, lap by lap, he brought his brother to the edge with nothing more than tenderness and a very skilled tongue. He could feel that hole twitch around his tongue as Loki let out his first, tell-tale cry. Even though Loki bucked and squirmed through his entire orgasm, Thor held onto him tight and refused to let him wriggle away from him. Firm and insistent, he stroked him through to the end until Loki was beginning to crumple onto the bed in exhaustion. A perfect ending to a perfect evening.

Triumphant, Thor rose back up onto his knees. He looked down at his shuddering Loki with a knowing look in his eye. One hand reached up to cup a sweet, round buttock. “Do you like it when I do that?” Thor asked.

“Yeah,” Loki nodded, still breathless.

Thor waited a beat, watching his lover try to collect himself. How beautiful he was panting and sprawled on the sheets. He had a satisfied glow to his cheeks. If the world stopped turning right at this very moment, Thor would happily stay here and stare for all eternity. But the world never did stop. He didn’t wait long before he reached down to pick the plug back up off the bed where he’d tossed it aside, foregone but not forgotten. It was still slick with lube. 

When Loki twisted around to see Thor holding that plug again, his breath hitched. His eyebrows buckled in anticipation. Would he be allowed to go without it for tonight? Or would he be plugged again? He hoped the low whine he emitted would convince his brother of the former...

But it was not to be so. The hand cupping Loki’s ass was suddenly firm to hold him in place as Thor slipped the plug back up between the channel of his buttocks. It was a deft motion, done with almost clinical ease. “And how about that?” Thor asked, pushing the plug back in. It was quick to settle right back where it belonged.

“N-no.”

“Then why do you take it?” He met Loki’s eyes, gaze for gaze, expectant.

And of course Loki knew the answer he was to give. “Because it’s for my own good.”

“That’s right,” Thor nodded sagely. “Because it’s for your own good.” With that, he leaned down to place a kiss upon Loki’s forehead. With care, the covers were drawn up over his lover’s body, still curled up where he had fallen after his release. Thor laid a protective arm over his hip to keep him from wandering far. Tomorrow they would do it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd, so please let me know if you find errors! They're bound to be in there somewhere, though I've proofread this several times.


End file.
